


Angelpire

by Siinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siinchester/pseuds/Siinchester
Summary: Dean and Sam run into a new creature. They call Castiel to help. They meet some problems. (my own bad jokes blended into Supernatural) (No spoilers, Only Crowley, Rowena, Castiel, and the bunker)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to make a joke/serious story. And seriously sorry for the errors I make, My main language isn't English. So truly sorry to make any errors. I do try my best to make the story decent!

The bunker was still, the only sound was a slow flipping of pages.  
Sam sat by one of the larger tables in the main library.  
Slowly reading through a book he had found, it was about the process of curing vampires, which he of course already knew how, but this book contained some notes from Men Of Letters, and he found their ideas interesting.  
He liked having some alone and silence for once.  
Sam however knew, that Dean would be back from his beer run soon. He sighed and flipped the page of the large book once again, eyes focused on the scribbly handwriting of the Men Of Letters.  
Some of it was hard for him to read, but he still managed well enough.  
''Hm. Interesting..'', he said to nobody in particular, as his hazel eyes scanned the text.  
  
A loud noise made him flinch, as the door to the bunker swung open.  
''Hey!''  
Sam looked up to meet Dean, who was holding up two bags packed full, he looked a bit too overjoyed.  
''You holiday shopping or what?'' Sam snorted slightly and gave Dean a half smile.  
''Please, don't start with bitch mode. You know we needed a good refill, plus, y'know.. I found a discount on pie!'' The older Winchester laughed and walked down the stairs to place the bags on the table.  
When Dean spotted the large book in front of his brother, he instinctively placed both of the bags on top of it.  
''Ey, I was reading that!'', Sam scoffed when his text got covered up.  
''Geek.'' He laughed again and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder, before he left the room.  
Sam gave his brother a irritated look and leaned forward to examine the big bags, of course, the first thing he spotted was a blueberry pie, the younger brother pushed the overfilled bags off his book and started reading again. A moment later Dean came back into the library, he rolled his eyes and approached his brother again.  
''Dude.. Should you not be finding us a case?'', Dean asked.  
Sam looked up and met Dean's eyes, and smiled.  
''I already have.'' Sam said with confidence.  
''Alright, then hit me.''  
''4 people was found, blood drained, and eyes burned out.'' Sam explained as he stood up and retrieved his laptop from his bag, and flipped it open to find the article.  
''So.. Vampy Angel? A 'angelpire'?'' Dean laughed at his own joke, Sam direcly tossed a bitch glare at him and Dean mouthed a 'What' as a response, then went back to type on his computer.  
Dean coughed and his face went serious.  
''Where?''  
''Lawrence.'', Sam responded and placed down the laptop with the news article open on the screen. Dean directly grabbed a chair and sat down to read it. Sam folded his arms over his chest, and waited.  
''.. Huh..'' Dean finally said.  
''What?''  
''I don't know, I just.. Dude, let's just roll.'' Dean stood up and closed Sam's laptop, and handed it over to his brother.  
Sam nodded reluctantly and placed the computer back into it's rightful place in his bag, and moved over to grab his stuff.  
  
Not long after, the car was packed, and rolling. Sam had a map resting in his lap, Dean was tapping the steering wheel of his beloved car to the tunes of his music. He looked over at Sam, then turned up his music even more, with a sly grin.  
Sam flinched. ''Hey, turn it down!'' he said directly and reached after the volume button.  
Dean slapped his hand away.  
''Not today Sammy.'' Dean smiled.  
Sam frowned. ''What's so much about today, Dean?''  
''No clue!'' Dean reached after the volume button again and Sam groaned when he turned up the music even more.  
With a deep sigh, Sam let him play his music.  
  
The black Impala rolled into the city, the traffic had not been too bad this trip, even tho it took 3 over 4 hours to travel there. Four hours too much for Sam.  
Dean parked the impala in a parking-spot of a shabby looking motel, as per usual.  
Sam was in a hurry to step out, get some air. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Dean who just stepped out aswell.  
''Alright, I'll go get us a room. You take the bags.'' Dean announced as he grabbed one of his smaller bags.  
''Dude, why do I have to be the packhorse?''  
''Cause you sure look like one.'', Dean chuckled and walked towards the reception. Sam shot him a warning look, but noticed Deans back was already turned, so he walked to the back of the impala and flipped open the trunk and began fishing out the bags.

  
  
  
____ TBH.


	2. Did you get her number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is being the nerd, Dean is being the flirt, as per normal. lelel.

_''Alright, I'll go get us a room. You take the bags.'' Dean announced as he grabbed one of his smaller bags._  
 _''Dude, why do I have to be the packhorse?''_  
 _''Cause you sure look like one.'', Dean chuckled and walked towards the reception._  
 _Sam shot him a warning look, but noticed Deans back was already turned, so he walked to the back of the impala and flipped open the trunk and began fishing out the bags._  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dean walked up to the reception desk and spotted a younger girl behind it, he flashed her a flirty smile.  
''Hello there, can you help me get a room for two?'', He greeted and leaned against the desk.  
The brunette girl smiled shyly back towards him.  
''U-uh, yeah, for sure Sir..?'' she nervously tapped on her keyboard.  
''Double bed or single?'' Dean was pleased to see her become nervous. He looked her over.  
Then reached into his inner pocket to fish out his FBI-ID, to hold it out in front of him.  
''Single. Here for stricly business, Miss.''  
He saw her blush even more. But started typing even more, then scurried over to to get keys.  
''Room 17 is yours.''  
He strolled back out, keys in hand. Sam had almost gotten all the bags, a few was left in the trunk.  
Dean tossed one of the keys in his general direction, which of course made him drop some of the bags.  
''Dude! Watch my stuff!'', Dean said with some anger in his voice.  
''Dude don't throw keys at my head.'', Sam replied, adding some extra sass, and bent down to pick the key up from the ground, leaving Dean's bags on the floor.  
''Such a wuss. Key's can't hurt ya. A 'angelpire' can!'', Dean teased, as he picked up the remaining bags, and looked around after door number 17, before closing the trunk of the impala and locking it's doors.  
  
Dean spotted the room number a bit further down, and began walking towards it, Sam followed.  
''So.. Was the receptionist one of those you got a number from?'' Sam chuckled.  
''Not yet, she seems so down to be around FBI agents, score!'' Dean smiled towards his fake badge.  
Sam rolled his eyes. They reached the room, and Dean put one bag down to unlock it, sliding the door open, revealing a smaller room, with some very questionable decorations, fake flowers, fake statues.  
Dean cringed slightly as they walked in.  
''I miss the bunker already..'' he said as he put the bag down on one of the beds.  
''Come on man, this is fine.'' Sam walked around the room, poking everything.  
Dean scoffed and looked at his watch.  
''Well, we should head to the Police station, check out the body, blah blah.'', he stated.  
Sam half smiled at him and nodded.  
''Let's go.''  
  
After a short drive, they arrived at the police station, dressed in their FBI suits.  
They approached the reception desk of the station and a young male sat behind a computer screen.  
''What can I help you fellas with?'' he greeted. As on cue, Sam and Dean grabbed their ID's and held them out for the guy to see.  
''Agent Greer and Ehart, me and my partner here would like to see the files of the 'eyes burned out and blood drained' vic.' and also see the body.'' Dean replied.  
''I didn't know the FBI where involved, but sure. It's strange however.'' Sam smiled to him and nodded.  
The man behind the desk rose and walked over to another table to grab the file.  
Dean looked over at Sam and mouthed ' angelpire' again to Sam, who again rolled his eyes.  
Once the flie was in Sams hands, he flipped through it then followed the younger police into the morgue, followed closely by Dean.  
The sight of the corpse was, perhaps weird to the police, but pretty freaking normal to them.  
Except for the weird combination.

  
  
After the police had laid out all the information about the Case, the brothers asked to check on the corpse closer, in privacy.  
After the cops left the room. Both Sam and Dean started looking over the body. It was a male, apparently 34 years old. Named Clint. He had died from blood-loss.  
Dean wrapped his hand up in a plastic glove, and walked over to the body's head, and turned it over, to see two fang marks, on the victims neck, then turned his head back to look at the burned out eyes.  
''Huh..'', he said as Sam took a closer look aswell.  
''Don't say it, Dean, I know what you are about to say..'' Sam warned.  
''Why not? It looks like a feather and a fangy took a bite out of this dude!''  
Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.  
''Well, we'll.. Try to run some tests..''  
Dean took off the glove and made a face of disgust at it before he tossed it in a nearby trashbin.  
''What tests can fit this, Sammy?'' he asked as he looked back at Sam, who was leaning over the victim.  
''So there was a witness.. How about you go over and talk to her? It was his sister, right? I'll stay here and try some things.''  
Dean nodded, and turned around to exit the room, before he could exit Sam spoke again.  
''And no flirting, Dean.''  
Dean turned again towards his brother, and winked.  
''Can you stop me?'' he laughed and exited the room with a big goofy grin on his face.

TBC.


	3. Let's call Castiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not add a friend to the mix?

_''So there was a witness.. How about you go over and talk to her? It was his sister, right? I'll stay here and try some things.'' Dean nodded, and turned around to exit the room, before he could exit Sam spoke again._  
_''And no flirting, Dean.'' Dean turned again towards his brother, and winked._  
_''Can you stop me?'' he laughed and exited the room with a big goofy grin on his face_.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sam sighed again, then turned back to the corpse.  
He took out two new plastic gloves and slipped them on his hands, before gently poking the bite marks on the mans neck, wondering how deep they went, he moved over to grab a Q-tip, and carefully poking it inside of the wound, realizing it surely seemed like a vampire bite. Sam pulled the bloody item out, and tossed it away into a bin.  
The police officer who was in there before, walked back into the room.  
''Your partner left?'', he asked.  
''Yeah.. Uh.. Can I ask about the autopsy?''  
''Sure, what is the question?''  
''Was the brain okay?''  
''Yes, it was, why?''  
Sam sighed. And nodded.  
He felt like he needed to read more, way more.  
Did they even own a book on this? He thanked the police officer sliently and headed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean has headed over to the nearby home of the diseased mans sister, aka the witness.  
The report said she was in total chock, and made no sense to the police. Dean readied his FBI badge as he approached the small house. And pushed the bell button. After a short wait, the door unlocked, and opened, and a short red headed girl peeked out at him.  
Dean showed his badge, smiling kindly towards her.  
''Are you Laura? Agent Phil Ehart, just here to ask a couple of questions about what you saw.''  
She studied his badge before slightly shuddering out a response.  
''Yeah, I am.. But I.. Uh.. The police already think I'm nuts.. So..''  
''Trust me, I wont. Is there something you can tell me?''  
She slowly looked around him, before opening the door, letting him in.  
''Come on in.. Do you want something? Coffee, tea, water..?'' she asked as Dean stepped inside of the nicely decorated home.  
''No Miss, I'm fine for now.'', he responded as she guided him towards the kitchen, smiling secretly as he checked her out in the process.  
She sat down in a chair, And Dean pulled one of the chairs out for himself across the table, and sat down.  
''So, the police report wasn't.. That specific.. Can you give me some more information about, what happen?''  
''I uh.. I saw a very bright light.. Like.. As someone had shined a flashlight, times a 100, into my face, and then.. Uh.. Well you're going to think I'm nuts, just like the rest of the cops.''  
Dean frowned, then gave her a sweet smile.  
''I'm not like the rest of the cops, try me.'' She sunk her face into her hands and sighed heavily, before looking up at him again.  
''It.. The thing that attacked him.. It looked like.. After the light faded.. Well, it looked like it had huge fangs.. It snarled at me, then vanished, and left, with a.. weird.. flapping noise..''  
Dean collected all the information in his brain about angels.. This was so his angelpire.  
''I believe you.'', he said shortly, and nodded towards her.  
''You.. do?.. Does all FBI believe the crazy rambling ones..?''  
''Not all, me and my partner does. Listen.. If anything happens, anything, give me a call, alright?''  
Dean took out one of his fake FBI cards, with one of his numbers on it, and slid it across the table to her.  
''Even small things.'' he winked towards her and stood up, and headed for the door.  
He had one thought in mind, maybe Castiel could help.  
  
The younger Winchester sat by the small table in the room, eyes glued to a large book, again, as Dean strolled in.  
''History repeats itself! Almost.'' He announced loudly, Sam flinched by the sound of his voice.  
''Dude.. Shut up, what did you find out?'' Sam replied, with a bit of irritation in his voice.  
''Angelpire! Let's call Cas!'' Dean said as he walked up to Sam.  
''It's not a angelpi-'' Sam cut himself off. ''We haven't seen Cas in a longer while, he might be too busy!''  
With a flap of wings, Castiel appeared in the small room, standing close to Dean, as per usual.  
''Hello Dean, Hello Sam.'' he said with his usual gruff voice.  
Sam stared wide eyed at the angel. ''You.. You come the second Dean asks..?''  
''Yes.'' the angel replied truthfully. Sam buried his head in his hands over the book.  
''So Cas, do you know anything about what has happened?'' Dean asked as he turned to the angel.  
''What has happened?'' Cas tilted hid head to the side and looked at Dean.  
Dean pulled out Sams computer from his bag, before he heard a complain from Sam.  
''Dude.. That-'' Sam shook his head as Dean manhandled his laptop.  
''Don't touch my stuff.. You break stuff..''  
''It's okay Sam. I don't think this piece of technology has any feelings.'' Castiel said flatly, as Dean laid the laptop down on the table, to pull up the article.  
Sam scoffed as a reply to the angels normal way of talking, he planned a rude reply, before turning back to his lore book.  
Castiel read the news article closely, and then looked at Dean in confusion.  
''And the witness, said she saw a bright light, and flapping of wings.''The older Winchester said as he slapped shut the laptop.  
''So.. You think there's a angel, gone rouge, again?'' Castiel said with even more confusion in his voice.

TBC.


	4. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a big ole no.

_Castiel read the news article closely, and then looked at Dean in confusion._  
 _''And the witness, said she saw a bright light, and flapping of wings.''_  
 _The older Winchester said as he slapped shut the laptop._  
 _''So.. You think there's a angel, gone rouge, again?'' Castiel said with even more confusion in his voice._  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
''To be honest, Cas, we don't know what to think..'' Sad admitted in defeat, shutting his book and pushing it away from him.  
''I.. I haven't heard anything on angel radio. I will do my best.'' Castiel said, before disappering with the normal flap of wings.  
''Our little investigator.'' Dean said and laughed at himself.   
Sam sighed. ''Do you really think he'll find out what caus-'' He was cut off by a loud beeping coming from Deans phone.   
Dean held up a finger towards Sam, and fished up one of his phones.   
Seeing a unknown number on the caller ID, he figured that it could be the victims sister.   
He answered and put the phone to his ear.  
''Agent Ehart speaking.''  
Sam crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head, expecting this to be one of those 'bootycalls'.   
''Huh.. Alright.. Sounds a bit weird, yeah sure, we're on our way, stay calm Miss.'' Dean hung up just as Sam stood up, and looked a bit confused.   
'' Sister. The witness. She saw some bright light around her home, she's freaking out.'' Dean said as he wiggled the iphone in his hand.   
''So.. That means we pack the holy oil?'' Sam questioned as he turned to the bags thrown about in the small motel room.  
''I'd say pack everything, angelblade, the whole everything, do we have any of the Dead Mans Blood?'' Dean pulled one of the bags from the bed and started digging through it.   
''.. Dude..'' Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, pointing to the window.  
''It's still sunlight out-'' He was cut off by Deans staring, and Sam looked over to see that the sun was setting, and checked his watch. It was almost dinner time.   
''Oh, and guess who's picking up grub?'' With a heavy sigh, Sam rolled his eyes again, and flashed Dean a warning look.   
The older Winchester smiled widely, picking out a angelblade from the backpack.  
''Let's roll, Sammy.'' He said, grabbing the backpack and flining it over his shoulder.   
''It's still Sam. STILL.'' Sam muttered as he picked up his laptop bag, and bringing another bag towards the car, and then walking back to lock the door after them.   
  
  
The black Impala rolled the short way over to the witnesses house.  
When the wheels stopped right on the closest parking space, Dean directly noticed something wrong.  
The front door of the house was wide open, almost looked cracked or bashed in.  
''Son of a bitch..'' He breathed and threw open the car door to run inside to check on Laura.   
Sam exited the car shortly after Dean and he stopped slightly to take a look at the door.  
It looked bashed in alright.  
Sam quickly walked back to the car and fetched the angel blade, and some of the needles filled with Dead Mans Blood, he wanted to be sure on how to take down both a angel and a vampire.   
All of a sudden, he heard Dean call for him. ''SAM!'' Sam spun around to run into the invaded home, the scene that met him, it was bad.   
The young girl was laying with her back to the ground, in a pool of her own blood, eyes completely burned out of their sockets, and a slightly oozing wound on her neck.  
Dean was kneeling next to her, with a look of defeat on his face.  
''Son of a bitch..'' He said again.   
''Did, did you see anything?'' Sam asked shakily.   
''No.. Only this. What is this?'' Dean stood up and made a silent pray to Castiel.  
Within a small moment, the trench-coated angel appeared in the room, he looked a bit chocked, looking over the body.   
''Dean, Sam.Is this what happen to the other human?'' Castiel asked in confusion.  
Dean nodded.   
''Yeah, Cas, she called for help, when we got here, she was already gone.'' Sam admitted.   
Castiel moved over to the body, slowly kneeling down and touching her forehead.   
''Wha-What are you doing?'' Sam asked, watching the angels action.  
''I'm trying to feel if this is a angelic action.'' Castiel replied, fingers still on the girls forehead.   
The brothers watched the angel in silence.   
Castiel's eyes shot open, looking rather spooked.   
''.. No..'' He said, before a flapping of wings was heard, and Castiel was gone.  
Sam and Dean traded extremely confused looks.   
''..Was that a no, as in 'No, a angel did this' Or a 'No this is bigger'..?'' Dean breathed. Sam blinked in confusion.   
''Well uh.. I'll do what I can do..'' Sam reached into his suit jacket and fished out his phone, calling in the dead body to the police, before walking towards the door.   
Dean took the moment to look around the girls home, checking for any more signs of a break in or sulfur.  
He checked almost all the windows, even checked for EMF. Before the police and ambulance arrived.   
Once he heard those sirens, he walked out front to support Sam in the questioning.

  
  
TBC.


	5. Worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does not often open up with his emotions, this time he does, slightly.

_''..Was that a no, as in 'No, a angel did this' Or a 'No this is bigger'..?'' Dean breathed._  
 _Sam blinked in confusion._  
 _''Well uh.. I'll do what I can do..''_  
 _Sam reached into his suit jacket and fished out his phone, calling in the dead body to the police, before walking towards the door._  
 _Dean took the moment to look around the girls home, checking for any more signs of a break in or sulfur. He checked almost all the windows, even checked for EMF._  
 _Before the police and ambulance arrived. Once he heard those sirens, he walked out front to support Sam in the questioning._  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
After a painfully long police talk, they had collected all of their belongings and headed back towards the motelroom, however Dean parked the impala outside of a diner.  
''We just.. witnessed a dead person, again.. And you want.. Burgers?'' Sam asked, giving Dean a questioning look.  
''My belly is used to dead bodies, what it needs, is something to hold onto. We'll think more at the motel, brainiac. You are the one to pick this up.''  
Sam knew it was no use to argue, so he exited the car, and fished up his wallet, heading towards the entrance of the diner.  
The diner seemed very busy, lots of people eating at this moment, the whole small diner was buzzing with activity.  
Sam walked up to the cashier, witch was a young girl with black hair, her name-tag saying ''Bella'.  
''Hi, how are you doing? I would like to order something to go, please.'' Sam greeted.  
''Hello! Certainly, what would you like Sir?'' She replied, smiling.  
Sam thought in his head that Dean would be trying to get this chick's number like no tomorrow.  
''Yeah, I'd like to order a chicken hamburger, with extra onions, and a ..'' Sam stopped himself, and looked over at the menu over the counter, scanning if he wanted something for himself.  
He didn't really feel like any of it fit him, maybe he could get Dean to stop to buy some bread later.  
''Just the burger.''  
  
Dean had turned up the music in the car, he was a bit worried about Castiel.  
He didn't know how many times he had sent a priar towards Castiel, asking him what happen.  
No replies. No nothing. Food would certainly take his mind off this, for a bit at least.  
He looked over at the backseat of his beloved car, and reached over to the big cooling box they always carried, opened it to see the status of how much beer they had left.  
''Crap..'' He said once he saw the two remaining bottles.  
He looked back towards the diner, seeing how far Sam had gotten with his task.  
'Atleast he's not complaining', Dean thought.  
Seeing Sam waiting on the order through the diner window.  
He turned up the volume of the Led Zeppelin song that was playing even more, and leaned his head towards the seat behind him, closing his eyes.  
  
Once the food was made, paid for and placed in a bag, and into Sams hands.  
Sam said his thanks and walked outside again, directly recognizing the loud music coming from the car.  
With another eyeroll, he tapped on the window of the impala, and Dean snapped up from his related pose and turned down the music, and stepping out of the car.  
Sam looked a bit surprised, but his brother just snagged the bag from his hands.  
''Thanks, why did it take so long?'' Dean said as he looked into the bag.  
''Because I make sure it takes long, Dean, Sometimes I can annoy you back.'' Sam smirked slightly, expecting a snarky remark back.  
Sams expression turned serious once he saw how Dean sighed and placed the bag on the roof of the car.  
''Dean, are you okay?'' Sam asked carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean hung his head a bit, before looking back up at Sam.  
''Yeah, I.. I'm worried, that's all, I should have kept Cas out of this.'' Sam shook his head and patted his brother on the shoulder.  
''It's okay, it's Cas, he will be back, he always comes back.''  
Dean nodded and gave Sam a small pat on the arm, before turning around, grabbing his food again and hopping into his beloved Impala again, Sam joined him in it on the passenger seat.  
  
Once again the tires where rolling.  
And Sam had totally forgot about his want to go to a store, until Dean pulled up to a open late store.  
''Dude, how did you know I wanted to stop by a store?'' Sam looked over at Dean who was on his way out of the car already.  
''Beer run, Sammy.'' Sam hurried out of the car too, and small jogged into the medium store.  
They both returned with some pretty heavy bags to the motelroom a little bit later.  
''Okay, I'll do some looking around..'' Sam said as he placed down the bag on the table, and reached for his laptop.  
Dean sat down on his bed, popped open a beer, and drank it slowly.  
Sam watched him as he sat his laptop on the table.  
''Where is your food?'' Sam cocked an eyebrow at him.  
''It's uh.. Somewhere.''  
Sam blinked, and stood up, walking over to his brother and patting him on the shoulder.  
''You should really eat.''  
''Who are you, my mom?'' Dean replied and took another swig of the beer.

TBC


	6. The Dean problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean becomes a problem.

_''It's uh.. Somewhere.'' Sam blinked, and stood up, walking over to his brother and patting him on the shoulder._  
 _''You should really eat.'' '_  
 _'Who are you, my mom?'' Dean replied and took another swig of the beer._  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
''Right now, I kind of am.'' Sam replied as he went outside and got the bag of food he'd left in the Impala, and got back inside, plopping it on the table, next to his computer.  
''Yeah yeah..'' Dean said in defeat, didn't want Sam to go all mom like, he was too tired for it.  
He moved over to the table and picked out the food from the bag and sat down, unwrapping the burger, and ate it quickly before returning to his bed and the beer.  
Sam scratched the back of his head in confusion, none of his research came up with anything that he felt like it matched.  
He looked over at Dean, who was now passed out on the bed.  
Sam guessed the beer had gotten to him. He did down the whole package he bought.  
  
Sam turned his attention to his computer search system.  
All of a sudden, a police scanner began picking up something that sounded similar to these previous cases, and Sam tapped his way in, to find out where it happen.  
Turns out something similar just was picked up by police. Sam turned his attention to his drunken asleep brother.  
''Better take this one by myself..'' Sam muttered to nobody in particular.  
''You wont have to.'' A second voice ran out,  
Sam flinched and looked around, Seeing Castiel standing in the middle of the room, Sam getting a bit confused to why he never heard wings flap.  
''Cas? What the hell happen? Are you okay I mea-'' Sam was starting to ramble.  
Castiel cut him off. ''Yes. I'm perfectly healthy. I was just chocked.''  
Another, sorta more slurred voice was heard.  
''Cas..'' Dean sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, clearly still buzzed.  
Castiel nodded towards Dean.  
''Listen, Dean, Sam, this is a angel gone wrong, okay, so we better find him now, he's warded against me, and all other angels. How much have you found out?'' Castiels face was extremly serious.  
''I uh.. Nothing, Cas.. I'm very sorry.. But ah.. Another victim came up.. I was planning to go there.'' Sam muttered feeling extremely confused.  
''Woahh, WHOAH, without me?'' Dean slurred and stood up, wobbling a bit.  
Castiel turned and looked at Dean, his over serious blue eyes turned to concern.  
''Dean, why aren't you helping Sam with his investigation? And why are you.. intoxicated?'' Dean scoffed, and smiled at the angel.  
''Because I can be.''  
Sam facepalmed and rolled his eyes.  
''Cas, ignore him.. He'll fall asleep in the car on the way, he'll not be in the way.''  
''Screw that!'' Dean spat. ''In the way, how rude!''  
''Dean..'' Sam warned.  
''I'm helpful!''  
''Dean no, you're NOT helpful in this state.''  
''I'm hella more useful now, pfff.''  
  
''BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!'' Castiel voice cut in.  
Sam flinched again, not used to Castiel's harshness.  
Dean swayed.  
''I'm sorry Cas. Yeah, let's go, and check out the area.'' Sam grabbed his bag and made sure everything was on it's place, and headed towards the door.  
''I'll meet you there.'' Castiel announced.  
''No, Cas, come with, in the car, easier for me to handle..'' He flicked his gaze toward the swaying Dean who was following with a bag of his own.  
''Dude, that's mean.'' Dean spat again and walked past Sam on wobbly legs, heading towards the drivers seat.  
Castiel nodded and followed the taller Winchester.  
  
Dean had almost opened the car door when Sam ran up to him and grabbed him by the sloppily put on jacket.  
''No driving for you. Nuh uh.'' Sam pulled Dean towards the backseat.  
''WHAT? Backseat? That's so fricking rude.'' Sam opened the door and pushed Dean inside.  
He didn't have enough energy to push Sams hands off him, so he just flopped down into the back seat.  
Sam slammed the door shut after helping Dean with his seat belt.  
''It's really like I'm your mother now.'' Sam smirked.  
''You look like a girl.'' Sam ignored that as he headed for the drivers seat. And Castiel joined Dean in the back seat.  
Watching him closely. Dean stared back at the angel, blinking slowly.  
''Dude, do I even have a babysitter now?'' Dean laughed.  
''Looks like you do, man.'' Sam started the engine.  
''Where?'' Castiel questioned, looking around, thinking about that dumb porn he accidentally saw on Dean's computer the other day.  
''I don't recall seeing any females.''  
''Dean means you are the one babysitting him.'' Sam corrected.  
Castiel looked a bit chocked. ''Me?''  
''It's just a phrase, don't worry about it.'' Sam held one hand up to stop Castiel from thinking too much about it.  
''Alright.'' Castiel turned his attention back to Dean.


	7. Further the Dean problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, why.
> 
> (Me why.)

_''It's just a phrase, don't worry about it.'' Sam held one hand up to stop Castiel from thinking too much about it.  
''Alright.'' Castiel turned his attention back to Dean._

  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sam drove the car over to where the last victim was killed. And stopped right outside of the address, before turning to the back seat, seeing Dean still hadn't passed out.  
Castiel had already disappeared.  
''Ah jeez.. Listen man, you better stay super close to me, when we head on in. You got that?''  
The older Winchester nodded.  
Sam left the car and Dean followed closely behind.  
Picking up a flashlight, Sam ducked under the police tape.  
He clicked the flashlight on, only to hear a thud from behind him.  
He spun around and saw that Dean lay face first into the muddy grass, and the police tape was torn down with him.  
''Ah god damn it, Dean.'' Sam muttered and walked back to help him up again.  
''That hurt.'' Dean groaned as Sam wrapped his arms around him and helped him to his feet.  
Sam sighed and patted his drunk brother on the shoulder.  
''How about less falling on your face?''  
''Shut up.''  
  
With a flap of wings, Castiel appeared in front of them.  
Dean flinched and wobbled a bit, still supported by Sam.  
''WOAH! Jumpscare much? Going to turn this into a horror move?''  
''I can assure you that I'm not trying to make a movi-'' Castiel cut himself off when he was the mud on Deans face.  
''What happen to you, did someone attack you?''  
''Yeah, the ground.'' Sam explained.  
''How can the-'' Castiel again looked like he got confused again.  
Sam cut him off.  
''Metaphor, Cas. He tripped over the police tape.''  
Castiel looked behind where Sam and Dean stood, and noticed the torn off tape now muddied on the ground.  
He blinked and nodded.  
''What have you found?'' Sam asked curiously.  
''Unfortunally bad news. An angel was slaughtered.''  
''So that means, more bodies? Was it one of your good guys?''  
''Yes.''  
  
Their interaction was disturbed by a sound from Dean. They turned to look at him, who stood too close to Sam, the look on his face was twisted in disgust.  
''Dude, don't tell me you are about to hurl..'' Sam cringed, trying to take a step back, but Dean hold onto Sams jacket.  
''Is he in pain?'' Castiel asked. Sam shook his head and backed away from Dean trying to wiggle himself free. Dean ducked over and heaved. Sam cringed at the noise and looked away, Castiel walking closer to Dean.  
Sam noticed the angels actions, and grabbed his trench-coat, hindering Castiel to walk too close.  
''I don't think you'd want.. His alcohol stench on your jacket, Cas.''  
''Is he going to be okay?'' Castiel asked.  
Sam nodded again and looked back at Dean, who had stopped heaving, and was wiping his mouth on his jacket.  
''Sobering up, I promise.'' Dean croaked.  
Sam walked over to his brother and patted him on the shoulder.  
''Let's do our jobs.'' Dean smiled weakly and nodded.  
Sam did see the sobering up part a bit better now.  
''So Cas, the angel that got killed, what happen to the meatsuit?'' Sam questioned.  
Castiel was quiet. Sam looked at him, Castiel's eyes where wide again.  
''Cas? What's going on?'' Dean walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder. As if to keep him from escaping.  
Castiel stared at Dean in silence, eyes still wide.  
''I can.. Uhm, Something is close, and it feels evil.'' Dean blinked. Before reaching over to pull out a angel blade from his backpack.  
Sam nodded and retrieved his gun from his belt.  
Castiel studied the defensive stance of his friends. And took out his own angel blade from his trench-coat pocket.


	8. Oh so evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean & Cas meet someone.

_''I can.. Uhm, Something is close, and it feels evil.''_  
 _Dean blinked. Before reaching over to pull out a angelblade from his backpack._  
 _Sam nodded and retrieved his gun from his belt._  
 _Castiel studied the defensive stance of his friends. And took out his own angel blade from his trench-coat pocket._  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They all listened for the sound of wings. When nothing was heard.  
Sam began to look around, to see someone was standing behind him.  
''Hello boys.'' a familjar deep voice said.  
All of the shifted to look at the short figure behind Sam.  
''YOU?'' Dean breathed as he recognized the short demon in the black suit.  
''Moose, Squirrel, Feathers. Out for a little date?''  
''Cas.. Is that the evil force you felt, Crowley, really?'' Sam asked slowly putting his gun into his belt.  
''I.. Crowley, what are you doing here?'' Castiel questioned, still gripping his angel blade tight.  
''Can't blame a girl for being a bit curious.'' Crowley smiled.  
''Do you know how to catch this.. Rouge angel, in case not, I don't really see a use of you.'' Dean stepped closer to the demon and picked up his demon blade from his belt.  
Crowley laughed, and with a flick of his wrist, Dean stumbled back and fell on the ground again.  
''Dean!'' Sam rushed to help Dean back up.  
''Please.'' Crowley smirked.  
''I'm only here for business.'' He placed his hands in his pockets.  
Sam helped Dean to his feet again, and wiped off some of the mud on his jacket.  
Crowley walked towards the dark home, and disappeared inside.  
  
The angel looked confused again, Dean walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
''So the king of hell is getting involved.'' Sam thought out loud.  
''Cas, bud, you alright?'' Dean asked as he saw the confusion on the angels face. Castiel blinked, and looked at him.  
''Yeah, I'm healthy, Dean.''  
''No I mean, you look chocked.''  
''Why did Crowley assume we where on a romantic meeting?'' Dean started laughing.  
Sam scoffed behind them.  
''He's making bad jokes. Don't worry about it.'' Dean said after he wiped his face from laughter tears.  
''Come on.'' Sam picked up his flashlight and directed the light towards the house, and began to walk inside.  
  
Once they all had entered the small house, Crowley was standing over the bloodstain on the floor.  
Sam shine his flashlight at the puddle, then back towards Crowley himself.  
''Problem, Moose?'' Crowley said.  
''Aren't you supposed to be hunting after Rowena?''  
''That's why I'm here.''  
''You think.. Rowena had a hand in this?''

  
''I don't think. I know.'' Crowley walked over towards one of the walls of the house, towards a painting, lifted it off the wall, and a small object fell out.  
Sam and Dean traded looks. .. Hexbag..  
''How'd you miss that one?'' Dean spat angrily.  
''.. Dude, you where the one searching the last house!'' Sam shot daggers at Dean.  
''Can you two stop fighting like a married couple.'' Crowley interrupted as he walked closer to them, tossing the hexbag up and down in his hands.  
''So you are meaning that the witch Rowena is involved in these deaths?'' Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
Crowley stared at the confused angel, before disappearing into thin air. Sam threw his hands up in the air, and sighed a very frustrated sigh.  
''So then, Witch killing bullets.. This makes NO sense.. Maybe it's a.. a.. Witchpire or a witcel!'' Dean again laughed at his own words, before he heard another frustrated groan from Sam.  
''Shut up Dean.''  
All in the meantime Castiel just looked straight up confused.  
''So I'm stumped. What do we do now? Trust Crowley's word for it?'' The oldest Winchester shook his head.  
''Screw that, he's not on my trust list.''  
''Well, I hear ya. But, is there's a witch, involved, maybe it's a diversion spell?''  
''Okay, calm down brainiac. Let's just.. Go back to the motel room.''  
''What is going on here?'' Castiel said all of a sudden, looking up at the ceiling.  
The brothers quickly looked over to the trench-coated angel.  
''We.. Don't know so far, Cas.'' Dean explained.  
''Why don't you just come back with us to the motel, Castiel?'' Sam asked.


	9. What happen to your face?

_''What is going on here?'' Castiel said all of a sudden, looking up at the ceiling._  
_The brothers quickly looked over to the trench-coated angel._  
_''We.. Don't know so far, Cas.'' Dean explained._  
_''Why don't you just come back with us to the motel, Castiel?'' Sam asked._  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Castiel nodded, and they all turned around to walk back to the car.  
  
Back at the motel, Sam directly headed towards his laptop, and Dean his bed.  
Castiel just stood awkwardly by the door, looking at nothing.  
Dean was asleep in a instant. Castiel looked at him, turning towards Sam, eyes even more confused.  
''Is he really okay?'' Sam nodded as he tapped on his keyboard.  
''Yeah, Cas, he's good, he's just, half tired, half drunk still.''  
Castiel sighed, and sat down on a chair close to were Sam was sitting.  
''What are you looking for?'' Castiel asked.  
''Anything regarding odd happenings.'' Sam said, eyes fixed on the screen of his laptop.  
Castiel raised his eyebrows, looking at the thing he didn't trust, the computer.  
A loud snoring was heard from the bed.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
Castiel flicked his gaze towards Dean.  
Sam wrote down some search words on his laptop, before turning back to his bag and fished out a lore book.  
''Sam.'' Castiel said, making the youngest Winchester look at him.  
''I'll be back.'' Sam looked at the angel, and nodded slowly, before Castiel disappeared with a flap of wings.  
He yawned and stretched out his arms over his head. He knew he sorta needed sleep too, but the whole situation was frustrating.  
A beep came from his laptop, a police scanner picked up something.  
Sam blinked before he returned to clicking on they keyboard.  
'Another body?' He thought to himself. 'Bad timing for Cas to head out.. Or could be good timing.' He yawned again as he read the police's notes.  
  
Dean groaned a bit as he woke up, sunlight shining in through the window, right into his eyes.  
He shielded his face with his arm as he sat up slowly.  
First thing that came up in his mind was coffee. He needed the stuff.  
He rubbed his face and looked around the room.  
Dean smiled when he saw his geek brother, asleep on top of his laptop keyboard.  
No Castiel though. The oldest Winchester walked over to his brother, nudging his shoulder.  
''Sammy Nerd Winchester, get up.''  
Sam shot up in his chair. Looking a bit scared.  
Dean spotted some marks on his face, and started to laugh.  
''Be careful what you fall alseep on, some things leave some interesting marks.''  
Sam touched his own face, and realized the keyboard had left small square shapes from the buttons.  
He rushed towards the bathroom, Dean started laughing even more.  
''And I thought you could not be geekier! And now it's literally all over your face too!'' He called after him, before sitting down by the laptop, clicking the on button, and of course, the low battery was flashing.  
Sam trotted back into the room, this time his face looked like he had tried to wipe it over and over.  
''That will really help with the ladies.'' Dean said, and winked. ''They dig the 'I sleep on keyboards' look.''  
Sam rolled his eyes, obviously too tired to care.  
''Alright, breakfast time?'' Dean smiled. ''By the way, where ís our angel buddy?''  
Sam's belly growled at the thought of food.  
''Yes, I think food would be good. I don't know where Cas is, he took off last night, said he'll be back.''  
Dean nodded.  
''Alright, and uh, anything new on the case?''  
''Yeah, another found dead. I'll explain at breakfast.''  
Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket, before heading towards the door.  
A flap of wings stopped him in his tracks.  
''Dean, Sam. I have found Rowenas location.'' Castiel's voice rang out.


	10. Witch.

_Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket, before heading towards the door._  
_A flap of wings stopped him in his tracks._  
_''Dean, Sam. I have found her location.'' Castiel's voice rang out._  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Dean turned around to look at the trench-coated angel, who had appeared in the middle of the room.  
Sam looked downright shocked.  
''Is it far?'' The younger Winchester asked.  
''No, it's fairly close, still could take time getting there, for you.''  
Dean threw his hands up in the air, frustrated.  
''I'll show the way.''  
''There better be a coffee shop on this so called way.'' Dean warned, glaring at Castiel.  
Castiel tilted his head, then looked over at Sam, studing his face.  
''What happen to your face?''  
Sam blushed a bit and placed a hand over his odd sleep marks.  
''He used his trusty keyboard as a pillow, it happens all the time.'' Dean smiled.  
''Why'd you use a hard object as a exchange for a pillow?''  
''.. Dude. I passed out while reading a police report.'' Sam admitted in defeat.  
''You see Cas, he wants to look very smart, so he does those sorta things, but he instead looks nerdy.''  
Castiel blinked, obviously not understanding how this all got tired together.  
Sam nudged Dean's arm hard and grabbed his bag tighter, and headed for the door his brother followed, followed by the angel.  
  
A car ride filled with a grumpy Dean, a hungry Sam, and a confused Castiel, took them to Fairmount.  
''Ahh lovely farmlands.'' Dean sighed as he parked the car in front of a chruch.  
''Is this the right place, Cas?''  
Castiel exited the car as well, and nodded towards Sam.  
Sam opened the trunk and grabbed the box of witch killing bullets, and grabbed the gun from his belt. Dean was still sitting behind the steering wheel, rubbing his forehead. The hangover was really getting to him.  
The angel tapped on the front seat window, making Dean flinch, he exited the Impala.  
''Are you okay, Dean?'' Castiel asked.  
''Peachy.''  
Sam walked up to them and handed Dean some witch killing bullets.  
''Are you sure we should not have a angel blade or Dead mans Blood?''  
''We have Castiel's blade, right?''  
Castiel took out his angel blade and held it up between the brothers.  
''You're easy to rob.'' Dean laughed, and snatched Castiel's blade from the angels hands.  
Castiel frowned, and Sam scoffed.  
''Dude, that blade is way better in his hands, give it back to him.''  
Dean rolled his eyes and gave the blade back.  
''Okay mom.''  
Dean took his gun from his belt and loaded it.  
''Let's go.''  
The three walked together towardss the huge church doors, weapons ready. Sam placed his back against one of the doors, slowly opening it, pointing his gun inside. The church was very quiet.  
The three armed men walked slowly inside the building, senses on alert.  
The building looked abandoned, the seats was dirty, some of the windows had huge holes in them.  
''Oh now we are talking scary movie.'' Dean commented silently to his brother.  
Sam shushed him and looked around.  
They all flinched and spun around when the large doors slammed shut behind them.  
Clicking of heals on the stone floor was what spun them around again.  
  
''So I see you have found me.'' Rowena's thickly accented voice ran out. The small witch stepped out from one of the back rooms, and folded her arms over her chest.  
Sam and Dean directed their guns at her.

''What is this, Rowena? Why are you involved with a angelpire?'' Dean spat.  
''A what?'' she chuckled and flipped her long red curls over her shoulder.  
''Why are you killing humans, and draining their blood, and burning out their eyes?'' Castiel asked straight out.  
''Interesting.. So that's what that caused..'' Rowena said.  
Sam frowned. 


	11. Don't mess with witches.

_''So I see you have found me.'' Rowena's thickly accented voice ran out._   
_The small witch stepped out from one of the back rooms, and folded her arms over her chest._   
_Sam and Dean directed their guns at her._   
_''What is this, Rowena? Why are you involved with a angelpire?'' Dean spat._   
_''A what?'' she chuckled and flipped her long red curls over her shoulder._   
_''Why are you killing humans, and draining their blood, and burning out their eyes?'' Castiel asked straight out._   
_''Interesting.. So that's what that caused..'' Rowena said._   
_Sam frowned._

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________  


''Mind, explaining.. What that means?'' Sam stuttered.  
Dean stepped forward, gun threateningly pointed at Rowena's head.  
''Witch killing bullets, talk, bitch.'' Dean said.  
''Yes yes, alright.'' She sighed, before lifting her arms. ''Permitte telum.''  
And both Dean and Sams guns flew from their hands.  
Before the brothers could react Rowena spoke again. ''Abi!''  
Sam, Dean and Castiel flew backwards, landing on the stone floor.  
''I don't take any chances with you.'' She chuckled.  
Dean groaned in pain, he had landed badly, with one of his legs bent under his own weight.  
Sam looked at his brother with concern, before he turned to look at Castiel.  
The angel had been thrown further away, and looked like his head got bashed against the church doors, he looked unconscious.  
There was a slight chuckle from Rowena.  
''To explain, Samuel, is that I'm experimenting, with the Book of the Damned. And I 'accidentally' created a new friend on the way, the does his own thing.''  
Sam frowned, scooting closer to his in pain brother.  
''You do know that whatever you created, is harming a larger amount of people.'' Sam asked.  
''Please, like I care about that.'' Rowena lifted her hand again, preparing to make another spell, she got interrupted as Castiel appeared behind her, taking both her arms and placing her wrists in handcuffs.  
She gave a annoyed sigh.  
  
Sam looked chocked, he looked back to the where Castiel was before, and to him standing next to Rowena.  
He had some blood trickling down his forehead.  
''These will not hold me long.'' Rowena spat as Castiel grabbed her arm tightly.  
Sam got up from the ground, and bent down to grab Deans arm to help him to his feet.  
Dean let out another groan of pain as he balanced on Sam, who in return wrapped a arm around him, to keep him steady.  
''Sam, I can take care of Dean, you take the witch.'' Castiel said as he led Rowena by the arm towards Sam.  
The younger Winchester nodded and moved over to grab and escort Rowena out of the church.  
Castiel placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and his leg healed up with a high pitched noise.  
''Better?'' He asked studying the human.  
Dean moved his leg, realizing the pain was gone, but also his headache.  
''Hell yeah!'' Dean exclaimed happily, patting the angel on the arm.  
''Great thinking, where did you find the cuffs?''  
''I uh.. Well, I got them from your pocket.'' Dean directly patted over his jacket pockets.  
''You're right. Huh. When did you become such a good thief?''  
Castiel looked confused, he tilted his head.  
''Come on. Let's get some answers out of this lady.'' Dean said, gently patting Castiel's arm before walking after Sam.  
Once Dean opened the large door, he froze, the scene outside was not what he expected.  
  
Sam was alone, laying on his back, eyes shut. And Rowena was nowhere to be seen.  
''Sammy!'' Dean rushed over to his little brother and shook him.  
There was blood running down his forehead.  
Castiel walked over, put a hand on Sam's chest.  
''Sam is okay. He only seems to be unconscious.''  
''Yeah, well, better help me get him back to the car, so a little help would be nice.'' Dean said as he lifted his little brother's torso.  
'How did you become so freakishly large, bro?' He thought to himself as Castiel helped by lifting the younger Winchester's legs, and carried him towards the Impala.


	12. Whole new low.

_''Sam is okay. He only seems to be unconscious.''_  
 _''Yeah, well, better help me get him back to the car, so a little help would be nice.'' Dean said as he lifted his little brother's torso._  
 _'How did you become so freakishly large, bro?' He thought to himself as Castiel helped by lifting the younger Winchester's legs, and carried him towards the Impala._  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
When Sam was carefully placed in the backseat, Dean sat down on the drivers side and rubbed his face in frustration.  
Castiel sat down next to him, and studied him.  
''What a crapfest. I mean, what even happen out there?''  
''I was sure the handcuffs would hold longer. They seemed to do that before..'' Castiel had a almost depressed look on his face.  
''Maybe it wasn't about the cuffs, I know many people would have it out after Rowena. When Mr. Comatose back there wakes up, he'll explain.''  
Castiel gave a small nod. And Dean started the car up, and began the ride back to the motel.  
Dean looked in his rear-view mirror a few times, checking on his brother.  
  
  
Halfway throough the ride back, Sam groaned and stirred awake. A bit surprised to where he was. Dean noticed right away.  
''There we go, Mornin' sleeping beauty.''  
His brother blinked and slowly sat up. Noticing Castiel looking back at him from the front seat.  
''How are you, Sam?'' The angel asked.  
Sam rubbed his forehead with both of his hands before running them through his somewhat messy and dirt covered hair.  
''I'd be better if Crowley didn't grab Rowena and hit me in the back of the head.'' He grumbled.   
''So that's what happen?'' Dean asked as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.  
''Yeah.''  
''That son of a bitch.''  
Castiel cut in.  
''So we have to find Crowley now?''  
''I guess we summon the bastard and beat him up until he lends us his mommy dearest for a moment.'' Dean scoffed.  
When they finally got back to the motel, Sam had passed out again, resting against the window.  
Dean sighed and looked back at Sam. Then over at the angel beside him. Castiel was looking out the window absently, his normal behavior.  
''I'm going to unpack, you wake Sam up.'' Dean patted Castiel on the arm and exited the car to go grab his stuff from the trunk.  
Castiel turned back to the younger resting Winchester.  
''Sam, wake up.''  
No reaction.  
''Sam, hello?''  
Nothing.  
''Sam!''  
Still nothing.  
Castiel got a bit frustrated, so he opened the car door and stepped out. Not really planning his actions, he opened the car door that Sam was resting against. Castiel flinched as Sam fell out and hit the ground. Sam directly woke up, and was pissed.  
''DEAN THAT'S A WHOLE NEW LOW!'' He spat, wiping his bleeding nose, and sat up, slowly realizing the trenchcoat hanging in front of him.  
''Sam, I'm so sorry, I-'' Castiel reached down to help Sam to his feet.  
''Cas?'' Sam asked confused, as Castiel pulled him up from the ground.  
Dean appered from the motel room, since he heard Sam yell, and jogged up to him and the angel.  
''What happen? Are you okay?'' A tint of worry in his voice.  
Castiel placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and quickly healed his wounded nose, then he stepped back and looked at his feet.  
''It was my fault.''  
''No, Cas it's alright.'' Sam smiled, running a hand through his hair again.  
Dean looked between them both, obviously confused.  
Sand held a hand up to stop Dean from speaking.  
''Cas did a small misstake, it's fine, I'm fine.''  
The older brother frowned.   
''Let's head on back in.'' Sam said and turned towards the room. Dean and Castiel followed closely behind.

  
  
When back behind closed doors, Sam headed for the table and his lore-books. Dean headed straight for the beer. Castiel stood idly in the middle of the room, eyes going between the two humans.   
''Alright, I'll go find the ingredients. And uh-'' Sam cut himself off when he saw Dean downing his beer fast. ''Dude, you need to not do that right now.''  
''Do what?'' Dean asked, taking a long sip from the bottle.  
''Sam is right, Dean, being intoxicated might slow us down.'' Castiel tuned in  
Dean took another sip.  
''Wow, it's like having a mother AND a father.'' Dean chuckled.  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion.  
''As far as I know.. Your parents aren't around..''  
''Cas. It's Dean's horrible horrible jokes. Ignore him.'' Sam rolled his eyes.  
  



	13. Stubborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sure is a stubborn.

_''Wow, it's like having a mother AND a father.'' Dean chuckled._  
_Castiel tilted his head in confusion._  
_''As far as I know.. Your parents aren't around..''_  
_''Cas. It's Dean's horrible horrible jokes. Ignore him.'' Sam rolled his eyes._  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dean scoffed, and took another sip of his beer.  
Sam scratched the back of his head, realizing how messy he'd gotten after the fights.  
''Well, I'm going to let you do whatever you want to do, I know you're stubborn enough to keep doing it.'' Sam stood up and walked towards the door.  
Castiel frowned as he watched the younger Winchester leave, leaving him alone with Dean.  
The angel stood up and walked over to Dean, sitting down next to him.  
''How are you Dean?''  
''Peachy.''  
Castiel reached out to grab the bottle away from Dean, and got his hand slapped away.  
''Dean, I-''  
''Cas, please, just go help Sam.''  
Castiel sighed at the stubbornness of the human, he stood up to go back outside after Sam.  
Dean actually enjoyed the stillness of the room, as he drank his beer, staring at one of the walls.  
He really wasn't okay with all the losses. This case took up quite some time, that should have been something bigger, badder, than just the demon king and his mother.  
He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed.  
  
Outside, Sam was digging through the trunk of the Impala, searching for the ingredients.  
''Why is Dean so hard to convince that what we are doing is the right thing?'' Castiel asked, with a hint of concern in his voice, as he walked up to Sam.  
''Because he's Dean, he's always been hard to convince.'' Sam answered as he absently packed a bag of things that they needed.  
''How can I be of service?''  
Sams eyes flicked over to his trenchcoated friend.  
''You are of service, Cas. I'm glad you are here man.'' Sam smiled slightly before going back to packing the bag.  
Castiel face lit up a bit.  
''Alright, so what do we need, do I need to fetch something?''  
''No, we should be okay, Even without Dean, we can do this.''  
Castiel nodded, his face lighting up even more.  
''Thank you, Sam.'' Castiel looked down at his shoes, with a smile.  
''What for?'' Sam questioned as he looked at his angel friend.  
''I- I'm not sure. But I feel better.''  
Sam nodded, smiling back to Castiel.  
''Good, we are going to need it.''  
Sam picked up the bag with the ingredients, and swung it over his shoulder.  
He smiled towards Castiel.  
''Let's go.''  
''How are we going to do this?'' Castiel asked, curiously.  
''I'll draw the sigil. We'll summon Crowley. We'll see if he even shows up, I mean.. The guy isn't really trustworthy, like said.''  
''So where are we heading?''  
''Follow me.''  
Castiel nodded and followed the younger Winchester.   
  
Dean idely watched the small TV in the room, still sipping on his beer. He was frustrated, this hunt took too long. He wanted back to the bunker. Back to easier hunts. Hell, he missed hunting ghosts.  
He knew Sam would throw a fit at him for not helping. He just could not care at the moment. Sam after all, was the second best hunter. He leaned back on the bed and reached for the remote.  
  
  
''Et ad congregandum...eos coram me.'' Sam spoke the words of the summon, and dropped a match into the bowl of mixed ingredient. The bowl burned brightly before fading. Sam shielded his eyes before looking around.  
Him and Castiel were in back of the motel, where nobody really was walking past. They had their ingredients and a Devil's trap all painted out on the ground, with red spray-paint.  
The angel where scanning the area intently.   
''Come on Crowley.'' Sam sighed, frustration getting to him aswell.  
Castiel took out his angelblade, and wielded it closely. He didn't trust the demon. Not one bit. He wanted to smite him from day one. Even tried a few times, of course with a fail.  
''Moose, how's that mop of hair doing?''  
Sam flinched at the sound of Crowley's voice, and turned around quickly to see the demon standing in the middle of their demon trap.  
''You do know I'm a bit busy the moment.'' He tilted his head and stared at Castiel.


	14. Bad cop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to be the bad cop.

_Castiel took out his angelblade, and wielded it closely. He didn't trust the demon. Not one bit. He wanted to smite him from day one. Even tried a few times, of course with a fail._  
 _''Moose, how's that mop of hair doing?''_  
 _Sam flinched at the sound of Crowley's voice, and turned around quickly to see the demon standing in the middle of their demon trap._  
 _''You do know I'm a bit busy the moment.'' He tilted his head and stared at Castiel._   
  
__________________________________________________________   
  
The angel held out his blade towards Crowley.  
''Where's Rowena? We need her to fix her god damn mess.'' Sam said, as he retrieved his demon blade from his belt.  
''Can't help you, Moose. She's in hell's hands now.''  
''We spared your life before, Crowley. Maybe this time we will smite you.'' Castiel warned.  
Crowley rolled his eyes. His body frozen in it's spot by the trap.  
''And what do I get in return if I grant this wish of yours?''  
''We spare your life.'' Castiel said, still in defensive stance.  
''And we will return Rowena to you after we are done.'' Sam added.  
Crowley pondered, placing his hand on his chin.  
''Remember, I keep my bargains. So, I offer a trade.'' He said.  
Sam rolled his eyes. He still wanted this whole thing over.  
''What is the trade?''  
''I'll give you mother, to solve this 'issue' of yours. I get her right back, and the book, and, I get you boys, of my back. And let me do my own thing.''  
Sam thought of it for a moment. It wasn't really fair.. But he wanted this to be finished.  
''Fine!'' Sam spat.  
Clowley smirked and with a snap of his fingers, Rowena stood by his side, still cuffed, this time she had large metal cuffs around her hands. He shoved her towards Sam and pointed at the Devils trap.  
''Do you mind?''  
Castiel grabbed Rowenas arm tightly and Sam moved up to break the trap with his boot.  
Rowena growled in annoyance.  
''You're handing me over to this giant?!'' The witch said with anger in her voice.  
''Have fun, mother.''   
And like that, Crowley was gone. Rowena struggled against Castiel as they began to walk back to the motel.  
  
When they entered, Dean had again passed out on his bed.  
Sam sighed when he saw his brother. Castiel lead Rowena to a chair. Forcing her to sit down.  
The younger Winchester crossed his arms over his chest and walked up to the witch.  
''It'll make it easier on yourself if you just solve this.''  
''Do you think I'll be happy being back in Fergus prison?''  
''I don't think you'll enjoy Deans better.''  
''Oh please, I can tell from the smell of the room. He's out cold, and-'' Rowena paused and looked over to the scattered beer bottles. ''He wont be up anytime soon Samuel.''  
Sam was getting frustrated, he ran a hand over his face.  
''Fine. I'll be the bad cop.'' He slammed his hands down on the armrests of the chair she was seated in. Making her flinch.  
''Rowena. Clean up your mess. Or else I'll shoot you.''  
''And break your deal with Fergus?'' Rowena lifted a brow and looked up at the large man towering over her threateningly.  
Sams face was serious. Castiel was standing idly next to Sam, watching him. And occasionally looking back to check on Dean.  
''And I'll deal with him later.'' Sam took out his demon blade from his belt, and held it to Rowenas neck.  
''Please, you know that wont work against me.'' The witch laughed slightly.  
''I still have witch killing things in my car. Just you wait.''  
Rowena scoffed.  
''I'm over 300 years old, Samuel, how many do you think have tried to kill me, and failed?''  
''Watch me.'' Sam stood back up and headed for the door.  
Castiel stayed, watching Rowena.  
''Why did whatever you did.. Become a half angel half vampire?'' The angel asked.  
Rowena shrugged.  
''What is it to you?''  
Castiel turned his head to the side.  
''Because Heaven is getting interested in this, we think it's a angel gone wrong.''  
''Typical.'' Rowena rolled her eyes.  
''Why are you doing this?''  
Sam stomped back into the room, his gun in hand, he walked over and put the gun to her temple.  
''You only have two options, either you reverse the spell, or I shoot.''  
Rowena swallowed.  
''I would need the book, and I don't think you have it.''  
''No shit, where is it?''  
''It's at the church.''  
Sam lowered the gun and turned to face the angel.  
''Cas, can you go look?''  
Castiel nodded, a flap of wings was heard and he was gone.


	15. Oh uh, drama.

_''It's at the church.''_  
_Sam lowered the gun and turned to face the angel._  
_''Cas, can you go look?''_  
_Castiel nodded, a flap of wings was heard and he was gone._  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The angel appeared back in the old church. His blue eyes scanned the building.  
He stepped up to the podium of the church and began to search through the shelves. He had a little memory of how the book looked, he still knew it was a old book that would possibly stand out.  
A flap of wings where heard and Castiel froze. ''Oh hello there.''  
A voice rang out as Castiel sensed the power radiating from whoever had joined him.  
He turned to look around but before he could he was sent flying across the church floor. He landed on his belly with a gasp of pain.  
He heard footsteps behind him, approaching slowly.  
''Who are you?'' Castiel breathed as he struggled to stand up.  
''Oh we haven't been interduced yet. I'm one hell of a guy.'' Castiel finally got a look at the supposed angel. He frowned as the vessel looked like any normal guy in their 40-ies.  
''I know what you are doing here. And I'm not going to let you proceed. You see.. I like myself.''  
He opened his mouth, and his vampire teeth grew out. Causing the other angel to gasp.  
''You.. You're the angelpire?'' Castiel breathed, as he had finally come to his feet again.  
''Angelpire? Huh. I like it. Sounds powerful.'' He laughed.  
''You know we can't let you keep hurting humans.'' Castiel took out his angelblade and held it defensively towards the creature.  
Within short seconds, he was up in the trenchcoated angels face and kneed him hard in the guts. Castiel bent over in pain and tried to slash his blade into whatever part of the creature he could reach. But the creature was faster, he hit Castiel in the back of the head hard. Castiel's vision blurred.  
  
Back at the motel, Sam was watching the witch closely. Gun still in hand. As he heard a groan from his brother, and looked over to see Dean rising from the bed slowly.  
''You okay man?'' The younger brother asked.  
''I'm glorious.'' Dean said, rubbing his temples. Looking at Rowena and gave Sam a nod of approval.  
''Nice Sammy. How long until we can get gone and get home?''  
''Well uh- Depends on when Cas finds the book. He's been gone for a while to be honest.''  
Dean stood up.  
''What do you mean long, like how long, like too too long?''  
''He's probably dead.'' Rowena tuned in.  
Dean directly got his gun from his belt and placed it towards Rowenas head.  
''Don't say things like that.'' He said with irritation in his voice.  
''Calm down.'' Sam grabbed Deans arm and pulled it away. ''He left two hours ago.''  
''Where?''  
''The church.''  
''Damnit.''  
''Dean, are you okay to drive?''  
''Yes. I am.''  
Dean grabbed Sams arm and pulled him towards the door. Sam protested.  
''One of us have to watch the witch..''  
''Fine, then I'll go.'' Dean said sternly.  
Sam nodded and walked back to the table to sit down. The older Winchester grabbed his bag of weapons, swung it over his shoulder and walked out the door, towards his beloved car.  
He fished out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car, opened the door and got in behind the wheel.

Dean never really checked how fast he was driving. He just knew he wanted to find his friend.  
When the Impala came to a stop outside that church again, he got out of the car fast and grabbed his gun.  
The hunter walked closer to the building, studying his surroundings.  
He entered the large building, gun pointed out in front of him.  
He was chocked of the sight in front of him.  
Castiel laid on his back, clearly unconscious, his face bruised, and some blood and dirt was splattered across his trenchcoat.  
Dean gasped at the sight of his friend, and rushed directly to his side, grabbing his shoulder.  
''CAS! Castiel!''  
Dean laid his fingers on Castiel's neck, finding a pulse. And he sighed in relief.  
He shook the angels shoulder. Moving the trenchcoat aside to check for more injuries.  
''Cas, come on. Wake up bud.''  
Still no response.  
''Damnit.'' Dean said, standing up again, wishing he could have Sam's support on this.  
''Oh hello there.'' A voice made Dean flinch, and his eyes shot upwards, landing on a male standing in the middle of the large room, with his arms folded over his chest.  



	16. Let's leave this dump.

_''Oh hello there.'' A voice made Dean flinch, and his eyes shot upwards, landing on a male standing in the middle of the large room, with his arms folded over his chest._

_______________________________________________________________

''Who the hell are you, and what do you want?'' Dean reached for his gun.  
The guy smirked, and Dean spotted large fangs. The truth hit Dean hard  
''Son of a bitch.. You're the-''  
''Angelpire? Who started calling me that by the way, that's genius.''  
''I did.''  
''Then I guess you humans aren't all dumb.''  
Dean frowned deeply and he gripped his gun harder.  
''Did you do this?'' He pointed to Castiel, on the floor.  
The angel scoffed, and nodded.  
''I'm going to do the same to you. But thanks for the nickname.'' The creature smirked.  
''No, you are not.'', Dean fired off a few rounds into the man's chest. He flinched a bit at the impact.  
''I don't care who you are, I'll end you.'' Dean said as he reached back and grabbed his angel blade from his backpack. The creature appeared closer to him, and before he could react, Dean stabbed the angel blade into his stomach, and twisted it around as the insides of the creature lit up.  
Dean stared emotionless into his eyes as he fell to his knees, blade still stuck inside of him.  
The life of the creature faded from his eyes as he hit the ground.  
Dean panted slightly, getting the blade out of the dead body.

''..Dean..'' The hunter turned his head to see that Castiel was awake again, and rushed over to his side.  
''Hey! Are you okay? What happen?'' Dean mumbled.  
''The angelpire, it attacked me.. Where is it now?''  
''I killed it.''  
''What, wait you did?''  
Dean nodded slowly, looking over at the body that was left.  
''Why? We could have found the book and cured him?'' Castiel asked.  
Dean shrugged.  
''Your life over theirs.'' Dean looked at the ground.  
Castiel stared at Dean.  
''I'm glad you are back to your usual self, Dean.'' He said, with a small smile.  
''What are you talkin' about? I'm always myself.'' Dean chuckled and helped the angel to his feet. ''You okay?''  
''I'm healing. I'll be okay.'' Castiel dusted off his trenchcoat who had been stained with filth from the church's decayed floor.  
He turned to look at the body of the creature.  
''What do we do with the vessel?''  
The hunter shrugged.  
''Lets leave it, who cares. Come on, this hunt has been going on for too long for my liking.''  
Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder and turned to walk out of the building and towards his Impala.  
Castiel shot a glance at the body, before following Dean towards the car.  
Once they both where seated in the car, Castiel turned towards the oldest Winchester and frowned.  
''Don't you think Sam will be a bit upset at us?''  
''Eh, I'm used to his moping around.''  
''Why is he so emotional?''  
''It's just usual Sam. He's like.. I don't know. A sad puppydog.''  
Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but Dean turned on the car and his loud music began to play.  
And it continued to play until the car was once again shut off and stood parked by the motel room.

Walking back into the small room, Sam was seated where he had been before, looking stressed.  
Rowena was grinning ear to ear.  
''Oh, what the..'' Dean started. ''What sort of naughty things has she done to you dude?''  
''Never mind that, is Cas ok-'' Sam cut himself off as Castiel appeared in the door.  
Sam scanned his dirty trench-coat.  
''Yes, Sam. I'm fine. I've healed myself.''  
''What the hell happen?''  
''Well, I officially close this case now.'' Dean walked towards Rowena.  
''Wow wow wow WHAT? Did you reverse the spell, you can't rea-'' Dean held a hand up towards Sam, making him stop talking.  
''The angelpire is dead, I took it down to protect Cas. And myself for that matter. Oh and before you make fun of 'angelpire' the angelpire himself actually liked it.''  
Sam froze, then frowned at his brother.  
''So the human that was-'' Sam began to speak again and Dean cut him off again.  
''Dead, yes. But for protection. So before you get mad.''  
Sam rolled his eyes, before gently patting Dean on the shoulder.  
Rowena chuckled from her chair.  
''This means I can leave this filthy room?''  
The brothers turned and looked at the still chained witch.  
''Yes, actually, we don't even wanna be here.'' Dean smirked and walked over to Rowena and pulled her small frame off the seat and to her feet.  
''I have someone that really wants you back.'' Sam continued.  
''Only half of the deal though, you don't have the spell-book.'' Rowena  
''You are incorrect.'' Castiel cut in, stepping forward, taking out the old large book from under his trench coat and placing it on the table.  
The brothers traded looks before looking at the angel.  
''Cas, you actually got it? That's impressive.'' Dean said, passing Rowena over to his brother and walked up to the table, picking the book up.  
  
''You rang?'' Both Dean and Sam flinched as Crowley appeared in the room. Castiel frowned at the demon.  
''Hello boys. Hello mother.''  
Rowena rolled her eyes and tried to shake Sams grip off her arm.  
''Good timing.'' Dean chuckled. Slowly walking up to the short demon, slowly handing him the spell-book. ''We're still on opposite teams, you know this, right?''  
''Is it the famous 'I see you again, you're dead' Because I know that one by default. Spare me.'' Crowley took the book and walked up to his witch mother.  
''Thank you moose, I got it from here.'' Sam let go of Rowena, and within seconds, both of them where gone.  
''Can we really trust him?'' Castiel said, looking from one brother to the next.  
''Nah, but he does hold his bargains.'' Sam scratched the back of his head.  
Dean clapped his hands together, smiling.  
''Caaaase finally closed. Now, we head home and get back our comfortable beds.''  
''Can you handle the drive back, Dean?''  
''You mean behind the steering wheel of my Baby? Hell yes. Grab your stuff. Oh and Cas, you want to tag along, or do you have angel-stuff to do?''  
Castiel blinked, a bit surprised. He thought for a moment before showing his answer by grabbing one of Deans bags.  
''Of course.''  
  
**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this story became very long, and so did this chapter! 
> 
> Hope it's still readable! 
> 
> -rolls along to write more silly stuff-


End file.
